CindyJas
CindyJas is the femslash ship between Cinderella and Jasmine from the Disney fandom. Canon As Cinderella and Jasmine are from different series, they have never met in canon. While the film Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens". Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. As well as both of them being two of the first seven Princesses of Hearts in the beginning of the Kingdom Hearts series, and when they're roles were completed the pure lights in their hearts were passed onto other princesses. Shortly after the light in their hearts were used to unlock Kingdom Hearts, the two, along with the four other captured Princesses of Hearts, chose to stay in Hollow Bastion so they could keep the darkness at bay until Sora sealed it with his Keyblade and the Princesses were finally able to return home to their own worlds. They have also been featured in the animated Disney crossover TV series, The House of Mouse where they are two of the many common, Disney classic guests at the night club of the same name. Which could mean that their paths might have crossed with each other. Along with them appearing in Sofia the First, where they have their own songs, "True Sisters" and "The Ride of Your Lives", that they sing to the young princess after the Amulet of Avalor summons them from their home kingdoms to aid Sofia with their wisdom. In the Disney Descendants series they both have a son. They both live under the same roof as the main antagonists of their Disney films, as Lady Tremaine is Cinderella's step-mother while Jafar is the royal adviser to Jasmine's father, in which had it easier for them to keep Cinderella and Jasmine away from their love interests. Who they were able to be with through magic that has been cast by a magical person/being, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother and Genie. In her second and third films, Cinderella becomes close with her stepsister, Anastasia while in Jasmine's second film she gives Iago a second chance, but was hesitant to do so after what he did to help Jafar until he helps her and the other put an end to his former master for good. Both of their singer Disney Princess clothes are of a light blue shade. Their other common link and trait is that they both are friends with with animals, where one of them is their pets, both of their Disney films being based on fairy tales of the same name, that there later made into live-action remakes of them that, and have lost their mothers at a young age. Fanon Disney ship fans enjoy doing crossover ships with its many characters, and the femslash ships are commonly with its iconic Disney Princesses. Both Cinderella and Jasmine have been shipped by a small group of fans who believe that their friendship with animals and choosing to follow their own hearts could have them get along with each other. As good friends or lovers. It might be one of the less popular ships in the Disney Fandom, but it still has a loyal following among femslash shipper fans of their two Disney films. Because Ralph Breaks the Interest is a canon Disney crossover that has a version of the two know each other, fans of the Disney side of the ship sometimes have Cinderella and Belle in the modern, style clothes that the netizen versions of them wear in the film. Fandom Trivia *Both are two of the Disney-based and owned characters in Once Upon A Time. **In the series there are two versions of Cinderella, the second Once Cinderella is of the show alone while the first Once Cinderella is mainly based on both Disney's version of her and the fairy tale character they are drawn from *Both of their animated films were remade into live-action films. *Cinderella's Disney Princess item symbol is her glass slipper, while Jasmine's is the Genie's Lamp. Gallery Captured_Cinderella_and_Jasmine_in_KH_(game).png CindyJas-Ehem_by_Rapunzel-Magic-Frost.jpg CindyJas-We_have_to_run_away_by_Rapunzel-Magic-Frost.jpg Destiny_collection_magic_by_sonala.jpg Navigation